


Breakfast

by Overly_Obsessive_Band_Geek



Series: 25 Days of the Poly Squad [12]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Breakfast, M/M, Multi, Other, That's it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 20:40:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8860219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Overly_Obsessive_Band_Geek/pseuds/Overly_Obsessive_Band_Geek
Summary: This is over a thousand words and includes nothing of import.





	

Alex was awoken by a light touch on his back. He started awake, only to calm when he registered that it was Laf behind him. He twisted around in his seat to look up at them, frowning. 

"You feel asleep at your desk, mon petit lion. Come to bed with us." They said, hand on his shoulder. He groaned, but didn't say anything. In another world he might have turned back around and started writing again, but in this one he let them lead him to the bedroom, picking him up easily when he stumbled a third time before they'd even gotten out of the office. Laying his head on their shoulder, he let himself be carried. 

"What time is it?" He whispered, yawning, as they entered bedroom.

"Three in 'ze morning. Now sleep." They answered just as quietly, laying down on one side of the bed. They were on the outside, and he could feel John on his other side, warm and feeling like home. Their partner pulled there blanket up as his eyes slid shut and sleep came once more.

***********

"John, don't you have work today?" Hercules asked from his position in front of the mirror, where he was shaving. The other man nodded, pulling up his scrubs. 

"Nine am to six tonight." He answered, running a hand through his unruly hair. 

"What are we supposed to do with your daughter for nine hours? We don't exactly have any child friendly toys in the house." Alex complained, looking briefly towards the closet before stepping into the shower. Lafayette laughed at the suggestive tone in his voice from where they were applying their makeup for work.

"I have to go into the office today to do an interview, although I'll be home within a few hours. Hercules? What is your work schedule today, I know you have to go in?" They asked once they were done, putting the makeup back in it's place under the sink. 

"I have to go in at one for a meeting, and then I get out at seven after spending the time after said meeting working on the new line we're putting out." The muscled man answered, rinsing off his razor. He made his way out of the room.

"Are you guys telling me you're leaving me home along with the kid?" Alex asked incredulously from the shower.

"It would seem so. Why don't you go out to the park or somewhere? It could be a chance to get to know each other, one on one instead of while she's surrounded by people older then her." John replied to him as Herc slipped from the room, muttering to him to go wake up his daughter before he left. Laf snorted, but also left, and John followed, making his way to the bedroom down the hall as his partners went downstairs. He knocked on the door before entering, because even a child deserved privacy. 

"Come in." Frances's voice came, and he obeyed, entering the room carefully and closing the door behind him. To his surprise, his daughter was already awake, impeccably dressed in the jeans and t shirt they had picked out for her back in South Carolina. 

"Good morning, Frances. May I hug you?" She nodded, and he knelt down to hug her, almost lifting her off the bed before thinking better of it. It had been three days, she probably wasn't that comfortable with him yet. Again to his surprise, however, she nimbly wrapped her legs around his waist, not letting go of him.

"Did you want me to carry you down to the kitchen for breakfast, then?" He asked, only half teasing. A nod against his neck, where she had buried her face, and they were off, on the way to the kitchen. When they arrived there he sat her down on the counter, and neither Laf nor Herc looked up from the respective meals. 

"What would you like to eat today?" He asked, looking at the clock. Seven in the morning, he had time. 

"Oatmeal?" It was more a question then a statement, but he let it be, pulling out the container of oatmeal. He thought microwaved oatmeal was disgusting, and they had quickly found out Frances felt the same way when Hercules had asked her about what foods she liked yesterday. 

Just as he was serving both himself and his daughter food, Alex came into the room, hair still around his shoulders and leaving a wet mark on his shirt. Seeing the pan on the stove, he found it still had a serving left in it and quickly spooned the still warm oatmeal into a bowl, grabbing the brown sugar from the counter where John had left it.

"Morning, Frances." He said, tilting his head to her as he sat down. Across from him Laf snorted, and John rolled his eyes. For whatever reason, the other man was always unfailingly polite to the little girl, and although it wasn't a bad thing, it could be a bit odd. 

"Good morning!" The little girl giggled in reply, swinging her legs as she set on the bar stool. While most of the time she was still quiet and reserved, children were resilient, and she was quickly becoming a bright and happy child. John was thankful for that, and for the circumstances that had lead to her getting out of his father's home much sooner then he had. 

"Do I not get a good morning?" Hercules asked teasingly, standing from the table and taking his plate to the sink. Unlike the others or Lafayette with their cereal, he had had eggs and toast for his breakfast. Alex shrugged, not answering, and continued eating. Laf laughed, and Frances watched them all with wide eyes. Unsurprisingly, she wasn't yet used to their teasing and constant movement and noise. 

*********

"Okay, I would ask you if you wanted to go to the park with me, but it's really cold outside, and your father probably wouldn't be happy if you froze to death, so what do you want to do instead?" Alex asked, sitting on the couch on the other end from Frances. Perhaps shy since she didn't know him really well, she merely shrugged, staring across the room. 

"Hey- we have Just Dance, would you like to do that?" He asked, the idea popping into his head. 

"What's that?" She queried, looking up at him and moving to sit next to him. 

"It's a video game where you dance along to the people on screen." He explained, gesturing towards the TV, and the WII sitting next to it. She seemed to think for a few seconds before nodding, a huge grin spreading across her face.

**Author's Note:**

> Here you go, if you actually finished it.


End file.
